


Drugs and blood - Noya's hands.

by rallienbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Help, Hospitals, Long Shot, M/M, Money, Non-Canonical Violence, One Shot, Repaying Debt, Slice of Life, Sports, Suffering, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallienbow/pseuds/rallienbow
Summary: { Il passato di Nishinoya non è tranquillo come lui vuol far credere a tutti, e presto le conseguenze delle sue scelte si faranno sentire, ma chi ne soffrirà di più? }Dal testo:- Sai, mi manchi... A noi, e i nostri affari. -- Ti ho già detto di no, Hashimoto. -- Nishinoya, non puoi dirmi di no. Hai ancora un debito con me. - Hashimoto gli si avvicinò, con un ghigno dipinto in volto che non prometteva nulla di buono.- Fra due giorni quel debito non esisterà più. Ti ho detto anche questo. - La piccola mano destra di Noya si chiuse a pugno, frustrato da quell'affermazione, seppur vera.- Sappiamo molte cose di te. Ti teniamo d'occhio. - lo sguardo di Hashimoto si posò sulla figura di Asahi, e Noya sentì il cuore finirgli in gola. - Fortuna che siamo bravi a tenere i segreti. - gli fece l'occhiolino, per poi mettergli in mano una foto. Noya la guardò, e sentì il suo coraggio scivolare via dal corpo, come se in realtà non ci fosse mai stato.





	Drugs and blood - Noya's hands.

La mani di Noya sfilarono la maglietta, sudata fradicia, dal suo corpo.  
\- Ehy, Noya, e quello come te lo sei fatto? -  
Tanaka stava indicando un brutto livido, dal colorito a metà fra il verdognolo e il violaceo, che si espandeva a macchia lungo il fianco destro. Sentì lo sguardo di Asahi prima posarsi su di lui, per poi fuggire via.  
\- Ah, ero di corsa perché ero in ritardo e sono scivolato dalle scale, un paio di mattine fa. Niente di grave! - sorrise all'amico, alzando il pollice e sfoggiando la sua disinvoltura nel mentire.  
Sì, Noya sapeva mentire bene.  
Vide di sottecchi le guance di Asahi colorarsi di un rosso leggero, perché entrambi sapevano che quel livido gliel'aveva fatto lui, l'ultima volta che avevano fatto sesso. Asahi, quando se ne era accorto, si era scusato almeno mille volte, si era sentito in colpa di avergli fatto male, ma Noya aveva riso, perché in fondo era stato un dolore piacevole. "Sono il libero, Asahi, se non avessi lividi non farei bene il mio lavoro. Sarà uno dei tanti!" gli aveva detto, ma la verità era che Noya conosceva bene tutti i segni sul suo corpo, e teneva a quelli che gli lasciava Asahi più di ogni altro, perché significava che erano vicini.  
Noya e Asahi avevano preso l'abitudine di fare un pezzo di strada insieme, dopo gli allenamenti. Avevano appena lasciato il cancello scolastico alle spalle quando un gruppo di ragazzi li approcciò.  
\- Nishinoya... Ma guarda un po'. Pensavamo te la fossi squagliata. -  
Noya mosse un passo avanti, piazzandosi davanti ad Asahi, ma non disse una parola.  
\- Sai, mi manchi... A noi, e i nostri affari. -  
\- Ti ho già detto di no, Hashimoto. - il tono del ragazzino era fermo, duro.  
\- Nishinoya, non puoi dirmi di no. Hai ancora un debito con me. - Hashimoto gli si avvicinò, con un ghigno dipinto in volto che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
\- Fra due giorni quel debito non esisterà più. Ti ho detto anche questo. - La piccola mano destra di Noya si chiuse a pugno, frustrato da quell'affermazione, seppur vera.  
\- Sappiamo molte cose di te. Ti teniamo d'occhio. - lo sguardo di Hashimoto si posò sulla figura di Asahi, e Noya sentì il cuore finirgli in gola. - Fortuna che siamo bravi a tenere i segreti. - gli fece l'occhiolino, per poi mettergli in mano una foto. Noya la guardò, e sentì il suo coraggio scivolare via dal corpo, come se in realtà non ci fosse mai stato; lo spogliatoio, la schiena nuda di Asahi, il volto arrossato, le sue gambe intorno al bacino di Asahi. Digrignò i denti, come un cane rabbioso che però non può abbaiare. - Ci vediamo fra due giorni, Nishinoya. Fatti trovare. -  
Noya li guardò andar via con l'amaro in bocca. Non aveva bisogno di girarsi per dire che Asahi era preoccupato come la merda. Lo sentì sfilargli la foto dalla mano, e lo lasciò fare.  
\- Ah... -  
Noya gli prese la foto e cominciò a strapparla. Quei figli di puttana.  
\- Noya. -  
L'avrebbero pagata. Se si fossero anche solo azzardati a pensare di fare qualcosa ad Asahi, li avrebbe pestati a sangue. Non dovevano avvicinarsi a lui. Asahi non avrebbe dovuto soffrire a causa dei suoi errori, perché erano suoi e basta. Lui non c'entrava niente.  
\- Yuu. -  
Sentì le mani di Asahi prendergli il volto e alzarglielo, in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi. La foto ormai era stata fatta a pezzetti, Noya non se ne era nemmeno reso conto.  
\- Vuoi spiegarmi questa situazione? - ci fu un piccolo silenzio.  
\- Non c'è molto da spiegare. L'anno scorso mio padre è stato licenziato e non avevamo più soldi neanche per fare la spesa. Hashimoto è figlio di una vecchia amica di mamma. Ho accettato di fare qualche lavoro per lui, finché papà non è stato assunto da un'altra parte. Mi prestò dei soldi, perché ce la passavamo davvero male, ma non glieli ho ancora restituiti. Ci ho messo un po', ma dopodomani sarà finita tutta questa storia del cazzo. - Noya lo fissava, non aveva paura di dire che la sua famiglia aveva avuto un brutto periodo, non c'era niente di cui vergognarsi.  
\- Che lavori, Yuu? -  
Ecco, di quello invece si vergognava eccome. Era stata una cosa vile, che non avrebbe mai dovuto nemmeno prendere in considerazione, ma era disperato. Non riusciva a sopportare la vista di sua madre che piangeva, aveva dovuto agire. Si passò una mano fra i capelli. - Non la prendere male, non sapevo cosa fare. - i ricordi gli tornarono alla mente, e facevano schifo. - Consegnavo la droga di Hashimoto ai suoi spacciatori. -  
Noya non riuscì a leggere l'espressione di Asahi, perché il ragazzo l'abbracciò di slancio. Noya si strinse a lui, nascondendo il viso nella felpa di Asahi, che gli stava accarezzando i capelli con una mano, mentre l'altra era premuta sulla sua schiena. - Sei la persona più coraggiosa che conosca, Yuu. - Asahi abbassò il viso, e Noya si alzò sulle punte per cercare le sue labbra, che non tardarono ad andargli incontro. Si sentiva così fortunato ad avere Asahi al suo fianco.  
\- Andiamo a casa. - Noya sussurrò quelle parole, e poté percepire le labbra di Asahi stirarsi in un sorriso.  
Per un momento, si sentì più tranquillo.  
  
{ ... }  
  
La mano di Noya fece scivolare la zip del borsone, portandola a combaciare con l'altra estremità, per poi issarsi il peso sulla spalla.  
\- Ci vediamo domani! - disse a tutti, sventolando una mano.  
Asahi gli sfiorò la spalla. Sapevano entrambi cosa significasse quel gesto, quello sguardo, quella domanda. Come non avrebbero potuto, in fondo? Annuì, anche se scommetteva che i suoi occhi stessero dicendo tutto il contrario. - A domani. - disse soltanto, per poi scomparire dalla visuale di Asahi.  
Il luogo d'incontro era lontano dalla scuola, ma camminare non gli dispiaceva; mise una mano in tasca e cominciò a giocherellare con un accendino. Non fumava, ma l'accendino aveva la forma e la dimensione perfetta per stargli in mano e scaricare la tensione. Aveva il tempo per riflettere, e i suoi pensieri scivolarono su Asahi, sul suo sorriso sempre imbarazzato, sui suoi modi di fare gentili, sull'entusiasmo che aveva ritrovato. Quei ricordi lo calmavano, ed era ciò di cui aveva bisogno: ormai era arrivato a destinazione. Suonò il campanello; si trattava di un condominio alto, c'erano almeno una quarantina di citofoni. Il portone si aprì, e Noya si diresse all'ascensore. Quarto piano. Le vecchie routine non si dimenticano in fretta.  
Hashimoto era nel soggiorno, insieme ad altri quattro ragazzi; aveva sempre qualcuno con lui, perché non amava sporcarsi le mani, anche se lo aveva visto fare delle eccezioni.  
\- Bene bene, ecco il nostro giovane debitore. - aveva quel suo solito sguardo, inquietante. Da lui ci si poteva aspettare qualsiasi cosa. - Tira fuori i miei soldi, Nishinoya. -  
Noya non se lo fece ripetere; tirò fuori dal borsone il sacchetto con le banconote e glielo lanciò. - Duecentomila yen, come promesso. -  
Hashimoto aprì il sacchetto e si mise a contarle, nonostante sapesse che Noya non si sarebbe mai presentato senza la cifra corretta. Hashimoto stirò le labbra in un sorriso sadico. - E gli interessi? -  
Noya venne colto dal panico, ma tentò di rimanere calmo. - Non hai mai parlato di interessi. -  
Hashimoto si alzò dalla sedia e gli si avvicinò con un passo strascicato. - Dovevi aspettartelo, Nishinoya. Sono altri quarantatremila yen. -  
\- Quarantatremila?! Non li abbiamo quarantatremila yen, e tu lo sai. - Noya gli puntò il dito contro, accusatorio. - Non avrei mai dovuto fidarmi di te. -  
Hashimoto gli prese il mento con una mano, forzandolo a guardarlo negli occhi. - Adesso mi ferisci. Non sono una brutta persona. - fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato. - Mettiamola così: se torni a lavorare per me, diciamo, per sei mesi, gli interessi verranno cancellati. -  
Noya ci pensò. Ci pensò sul serio. Una parte di lui gli urlava di non chiedere ai suoi genitori altri sacrifici; quella parte voleva che lui accettasse. - No. - non sarebbe tornato da Hashimoto, non ora che le cose stavano andando tutte nel verso giusto. Avrebbe lui portato quel peso, avrebbe lavorato dopo la scuola, avrebbe ripagato da sé.  
\- Peccato. Allora certe foto verranno rilasciate in giro. - Hashimoto lo stava studiando da così vicino, che Noya era sicuro che sentisse quanto il suo cuore fosse terrorizzato. - Sono lì, tutte sulla mia scrivania. Non le vuoi, Nishinoya? -  
Noya ragionò in fretta. Fino a quando quelle foto fossero esistite, Hashimoto avrebbe avuto una leva da usare contro di lui. Sulla scrivania c'era una bottiglia di alcol, vodka probabilmente. Doveva muoversi il più in fretta possibile. Con una spallata, fece cadere Hashimoto a terra; corse verso la scrivania, mentre i ragazzi si divisero: chi aiutava Hashimoto ad alzarsi, chi tentava di prendere lui, ma Noya aveva già spaccato la bottiglia sulla scrivania e il liquido fu versato ovunque. Tirò fuori dalla tasca il suo accendino e diede fuoco a tutto. Se fossero stati a un piano più basso, sarebbe saltato dalla finestra, ma un quarto piano era pura follia. Lasciò che quei due ragazzi lo afferrassero, mentre gli altri uscirono dell'appartamento. Hashimoto era fuori di sé. Lo trascinarono giù nei garage, e Noya, in quel momento, seppe che non sarebbe uscito da lì con le sue gambe.  
\- Bravo, Nishinoya, complimenti. Hai vinto il premio di "persona che odio di più" del mese. - Hashimoto afferrò un qualcosa, Noya non riuscì ad identificarlo a causa della poca luce del garage. - Avresti dovuto accettare. -  
Hashimoto lo colpì sul fianco con qualcosa che sembrava un tubo di metallo. Noya rimase in piedi, anche se con il fiato spezzato e un gemito di dolore. Venne colpito ancora, dall'altra parte. Faceva male. Venne colpito sulla schiena da uno dei ragazzi, e stavolta cadde sulle ginocchia. Hashimoto gli alzò il viso e lo colpì con un pugno. Sentì il labbro spezzarsi e il sangue gocciolare sul pavimento sporco del garage. Hashimoto lo spinse per terra e lo pestò, i calci controllati, per modo di dire, dalla rabbia. Noya tentò di rimettersi in piedi, ma venne buttato giù da uno dei ragazzi. Si rannicchiò in posizione fetale, cercando di coprirsi la testa come meglio poté, per evitare danni gravi. Non voleva urlare, ma ogni volta che veniva colpito un gemito lasciava le sue labbra, gli occhi lucidi: non pensava che venire picchiato potesse fare così male. Noya perse il conto di quante volte venne colpito, e se da calci e pugni o con altri oggetti; perse il senso del tempo; ma soprattutto, perse la forza di rialzarsi.  
Hashimoto si inginocchiò, posò le labbra accanto al suo orecchio. - Voglio umiliarti. - gli sussurrò, per poi fare cenno agli altri di metterlo in piedi. Noya non riuscì a stare in piedi, sentiva il ginocchio che non lo sorreggeva. Così venne preso di forza e trasportato in un'auto. Fuori era buio, ma non ancora scuro; dovevano essere al massimo le dieci. Hashimoto prendeva malissimo le curve, se non fosse stato bloccato in mezzo ai due ragazzi, sarebbe stato sballottato da una parte all'altra per tutto il viaggio. Quando lo fecero scendere, rabbrividì: davanti aveva l'edificio della Karasuno. Le domande cominciarono ad affollare la sua mente: perché lì? Cosa voleva fare? Qual era il senso? Non c'era nessuno a quell'ora.  
\- Ti ricordi, Nishinoya? Come mia madre parlava bene di questa scuola, e di come tu decisi di iscriverti perché te l'avevamo consigliata. -  
Erano davanti alla palestra di pallavolo, la sua palestra. Perché? Perché?  
Venne gettato a terra, di nuovo.  
\- Dimmi, Nishinoya, quand'è che uno stupido club di pallavolo ha preso la precedenza sul mio business? Quando hai deciso di scoparti quel tizio, o è stato prima? - ricominciò con i calci, e Noya urlò, ma non si arrese. Voleva affrontarlo fino alla fine.  
\- Quando sono stati degli amici migliori di te. -  
Lo sguardo di Hashimoto assunse un'espressione folle, sembrava totalmente in balìa della sua rabbia. - Io ti ho dato i soldi per sopravvivere. Ho sfamato la tua famiglia. E mi dici che loro sono migliori di me? - I calci divennero ancora più violenti, tanto che Noya sentì un crack da qualche parte sul braccio destro. Una lacrima gli solcò il viso, a causa del dolore.  
\- Tu sei uno strozzino. Loro mi sono stati vicini come tu non hai mai fatto. - Noya non aveva intenzione di risparmiarsi qualcosa, anche se avrebbe significato prendersi altri calci. Avrebbe difeso la Karasuno fino alla morte, se fosse stato necessario.  
Hashimoto lo afferrò dai capelli e lo trascinò alla porta della palestra; gli legarono i polsi alle maniglie, con dello scotch, e rimase incastrato: chiunque della squadra avesse voluto entrare in palestra non solo l'avrebbe visto, ma avrebbe anche dovuto slegarlo. Adesso capiva perché l'avessero portato lì: anche i suoi amici avrebbero sofferto, non solo lui.  
\- Voglio quei soldi entro una settimana, Nishinoya, e se non li avrò, verrò a casa tua e mi prenderò con la forza quello che più mi piacerà. Hai capito? - lo teneva ancora per i capelli, il viso alzato, gli occhi puntati su di lui.  
Noya gli sputò in faccia. - Mi fai schifo. -  
\- Insolente! - Hashimoto sfilò dalla giacca un coltellino svizzero e glielo conficcò nella spalla. Noya urlò ancora, più forte delle volte precedenti, e i ragazzi fermarono Hashimoto, che stava per estrarre il coltello e infierire ancora sul corpo del ragazzo.  
\- Dobbiamo andare, Hashimoto. Lascialo perdere. -  
Hashimoto mise a tacere i ragazzi con un gesto, diede un ultimo calcio a Noya e se ne andarono, senza dire altro.  
Quando furono abbastanza lontani, Noya tentò di sfilare i polsi dallo scotch, con scarso successo. Il coltello era rimasto nella sua spalla, e aveva paura. Aveva una tremenda paura. Paura di farsi trovare dagli altri, paura di non riuscire a saldare quel debito, paura che quei colpi gli avessero provocato dei danni talmente gravi da impedirgli di giocare ancora a pallavolo. Quando realizzò quest'ultima possibilità, cominciò a piangere. Non voleva nemmeno pensarci.  
Non seppe per quanto rimase cosciente, ricordò solo che a un certo punto si abituò a quella sofferenza diffusa, e perse i sensi.  
  
{ ... }  
  
Asahi quella mattina si era svegliato con il mal di schiena; probabilmente aveva dormito in una delle sue posizioni strane, e adesso ne risentiva. Si preparò, fece colazione, salutò sua madre e si avviò verso la scuola. Nelle ultime settimane si alzava prima del solito, gli piaceva allenarsi con gli altri prima delle lezioni. Sperava di incontrare Suga o Daichi, come le mattine precedenti; avere compagnia di prima mattina lo metteva di buon umore, fare due chiacchiere o anche solo ascoltarle.  
\- Asahi! - ed ecco infatti la voce di Suga. Asahi lo salutò con un cenno della mano, accompagnato da un sorriso. - Buongiorno. - gli disse.  
\- Si prospetta una bella giornata, vero? -  
Asahi guardò il cielo, il sole alto già da un po' sopra il mare. Amava quella vista. - Sì, è vero. Sarebbe bello se avessimo una rete in giardino, anche se sarebbe un problema per il terreno. -  
Suga Annuì. - Sì, è vero! -  
Continuarono a parlare fino alla scuola, passarono a prendere le chiavi - essere al terzo anno aveva i suoi pregi! -, e si avviarono verso la palestra; quando arrivarono, però, Asahi si sentì male.  
\- YUU! - scattò verso il piccolo libero, incosciente, e gli prese il viso fra le mani. - Yuu, svegliati! - stava per scoppiargli il cuore. Non poteva essere vero. Suga andò a chiamare qualcuno, cercare aiuto, aveva sentito la sua voce dire quelle parole ma non ne aveva davvero compreso il senso; l'unica cosa che gli importava era che Noya aprisse gli occhi. Premette le labbra contro quelle di Noya, cercando di fare attenzione a non esercitare troppo peso; aveva visto il taglio, ed era sicuro che gli facesse male. Quando si distaccò, Noya stava aprendo gli occhi.  
\- Asahi... -  
\- Yuu. Grazie al cielo. - si sentì sollevato, almeno un poco. Per lo meno era vivo. - Suga è andato a cercare aiuto. - Non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto togliergli quel coltello, ma la sua vista lo uccideva. Decise quindi di sfilarlo. Mosse la mano per farlo, ma Noya lo fermò. - No. Aspettiamo i soccorsi. -  
Asahi voleva piangere, ma non si diede per vinto. Non voleva crollare davanti a lui, voleva dimostrargli di essere forte, di poter contare su di lui. Poteva fidarsi. Decise quindi di togliere lo scotch. Lo grattò con le unghie consumate, e almeno riuscì a sfilargli le braccia dalle maniglie. Noya gemette, e Asahi immaginò quanto dovesse soffrire. - Sarei dovuto venire con te. Tutto questo non sarebbe successo. -  
Noya scosse la testa, molto piano. - Sarebbe successo a entrambi, se fossi venuto. - Asahi aveva cominciato a capire Noya, interpretare i suoi gesti, le sue parole, i suoi silenzi. Gli carezzò una guancia con il dorso della mano, lo sfiorò appena. - Come ti senti? - una domanda un po' stupida, ma voleva sentirlo da lui.  
\- A pezzi. - fece una smorfia, faceva addirittura fatica a respirare. - Come se mi aveste usato come tiro al bersaglio per le schiacciate. - fece un mezzo sorriso, il suo, quello un po' spavaldo, e ad Asahi si sciolse il cuore. - Come fai a scherzare in queste condizioni, lo sai solo tu. -  
\- Non voglio pensarci. - gli disse il piccolo libero. Asahi aveva mille domande da porgli, voleva sapere cosa fosse successo, perché l'avessero ridotto in quelle condizioni, cosa fosse andato storto, ma ora la cosa più importante era portarlo in ospedale.  
Noya alzò un braccio, e mentre Asahi si chiedeva come avesse fatto, viste le condizioni in cui era, il palmo della mano si premette contro la guancia di Asahi. Era fredda, tutto il colorito di Noya era biancastro, aveva perso abbastanza sangue; ma nonostante ciò, Noya muoveva le dita, il pollice tracciò il contorno delle sue labbra. - Andrà tutto bene, Asahi. -  
Gli occhi di Asahi si dilatarono, e ancora una volta dovette ammettere la sconfitta: non sarebbe mai stato tanto coraggioso, né tanto forte quanto il suo piccolo, grande ragazzo.  
  
{ ... } 

Noya sentì la sua mano calda.  
Aprì gli occhi poco alla volta, a causa anche del bianco ovunque, che non facilitava affatto la vista; un po' come quando ti arriva un messaggio in piena notte e la luminosità dello schermo è al massimo. Sua mamma dormiva, seduta sulla sedia di plastica accanto al suo letto, che non doveva essere per niente comoda, ma la mano era appoggiata sulla sua. Mosse le dita, e fu contento di vedere che rispondevano ai suoi comandi. Fece lo stesso con le dita dei piedi, e anche quello fu un successo. "Non sono paralizzato. Grande conquista." tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Si guardò intorno: Asahi era seduto sulla sedia più lontana dal letto, ma c'era anche lui.  
\- Yuu. - Sua mamma lo guardò, le lacrime che le riempivano gli occhi.  
\- Mamma. - strinse la sua mano, anche se le forze che aveva in corpo erano poche. Lei gli accarezzò i capelli, un gesto materno che faceva sempre; esprimeva orgoglio, preoccupazione, fiducia, tristezza. Solo quando era arrabbiata non lo faceva. Spostò lo sguardo su Asahi, che ancora dormiva.  
\- È rimasto su quella sedia da quando ti hanno portato qui. - lo informò. - Hai ripetuto il suo nome diverse volte, nel sonno. - Le sue guance arrossirono, ma sorrise, un sorriso dolce e delicato. La storia del "è un mio caro amico" probabilmente non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo, sapeva che sua mamma aveva già intuito qualcosa, ma dopo tutta quella storia di certo gli importava poco.  
Asahi si sentì probabilmente preso in causa, perché si svegliò, e quando lo vide scattò in piedi per andare al fianco del letto e abbracciarlo. Lo strinse a sé come mai aveva fatto prima. - A.. A.. 'Sahi.. - Noya dovette battere sulla spalla del ragazzo.  
\- Oddio, scusa. - Asahi gli mise le mani sulle spalle, lo stava guardando come se fosse stato un miraggio.  
\- Sono vero, eh. Non sparisco! - Noya tentò di mettersi a ridere, ma qualcosa all' altezza della pancia gli fece male, e dovette interrompere la risata; che, in realtà, sarebbe stata interrotta comunque, perché Asahi lo baciò. Noya arrossì come mai era successo prima. Sua madre, dietro di lui, ridacchiò. Gli mise la mano sui capelli, stava per uscire quando Noya allontanò Asahi e la richiamò. - Mamma... Aspetta. - prese la mano di Asahi, doveva trovare il coraggio. - Devo dirti una cosa. -  
Sua madre si sedette di nuovo. - Se ti stai riferendo ad Hashimoto, devi sapere che è già stato quasi tutto sistemato. -  
Noya sbatté le palpebre più volte, poi scosse la testa. - Cosa vuol dire? -  
La donna guardò Asahi, che annuì. Noya era ancora più confuso.  
\- Asahi ieri ci ha spiegato dove fossi andato e perché. È andato con tuo padre alla polizia, che stava già investigando su Hashimoto da un pezzo. Lo hanno arrestato, e a quanto pare serve solo la tua testimonianza per chiudere il processo e sbatterlo in prigione. -  
\- Lo farò. - Noya non dovette riflettere, voleva farlo, doveva farlo. Lo doveva a tutti quanti, se stesso in primis.  
\- Yuu.. Sicuro? - lo sguardo di Asahi vacillò. - Non devi per forza. -  
Il suo gigante, stupidissimo, fantastico ragazzo. - Non lo faccio perché devo, Asahi, ma perché voglio. Si merita di andare in prigione. E la mia sarà l'ultima faccia che vedrà prima di essere trascinato via. - Proprio come Hashimoto aveva fatto con lui.  
Sua madre gli accarezzò una guancia; se fosse stata un'altra situazione, probabilmente le avrebbe detto qualcosa tipo "Smettila di coccolarmi, mamma, non sono un bambino!", ma la lasciò fare, perché immaginò quanto avesse sofferto e quanto avesse avuto paura di perderlo. Questa volta uscì davvero dalla stanza, lasciandoli soli.  
\- Asahi... C'è qualcosa che devo sapere sul mio fisico? Potrò giocare ancora, vero? -  
Asahi abbassò lo sguardo, e Noya sentì una fitta allo stomaco. Non doveva andare così. Quella era la sua più grande paura, il suo incubo peggiore: non poter più giocare. Era ancora giovane, voleva arrivare alle nazionali, voleva essere chiamato a giocare nella squadra ufficiale del Giappone, sapeva di averne le capacità. Non potevano distruggergli i sogni, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, i sacrifici, gli allenamenti; non potevano portargli via tutto questo.  
\- Non lo so. -  
\- Come non lo sai? - Noya gli alzò il viso. Che storia era quella?  
\- Quando il medico è uscito, sono scappato. Avevo troppa paura di sentire qualcosa di troppo brutto. -  
\- È okay, allora. - Noya lo baciò, ma fu più uno sfiorarsi; i tagli sulle labbra bruciavano. - Perché sono terrorizzato anche io. -  
Asahi prese coraggio. - Insieme? -  
Noya annuì. - Sempre insieme. -  
In seguito, il medico spiegò che, per fortuna, Noya non aveva riscontrato gravi lesioni, qualche osso rotto, una spalla lussata e altre cose che non ricordava, ma tutto riducibile a un "dovrai fare fisioterapia per un mese", il che era una fantastica notizia; poi gli altri gli invasero la camera, e tutto fu più colorato: palloncini, fiori, cartellini di pronta guarigione, risate ma anche il momento della verità. Tanaka si era messo a piangere, e anche il povero Suga. - Non farmi, anzi farci, mai più prendere un colpo del genere! - gli aveva detto, e Noya aveva tentato di trattenere le risate, anche se si era sentito in colpa.  
Asahi fu l'ultimo ad andarsene, gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra, promettendogli che sarebbe tornato il giorno dopo, e Noya ne era certo: Asahi sarebbe sempre tornato da lui. 


End file.
